Brian Eno
Brian Peter George St John le Baptiste de la Salle Eno, RDI (/ˈiːnoʊ/; born 15 May 1948 and originally christened Brian Peter George Eno) is an English musician, composer, record producer, singer, writer, and visual artist. He is best known for his pioneering work in ambient and electronic music as well as his influential contributions to rock, worldbeat, chance, and generative music styles.123synthesis? A self-described "non-musician," Eno has advocated a methodology of "theory over practice" throughout his career, and has helped to introduce a variety of unique recording techniques and conceptual approaches into contemporary music. He has been described as one of popular music's most influential and innovative figures.1456 Born in Suffolk, Eno studied painting and experimental music at art school in the late 1960s before joining glam rock group Roxy Music as synthesizer player in 1971. After recording two albums with the band, he departed in 1973 to record a number of solo albums, ultimately helping to develop ambient music with influential works such as Another Green World (1975), Discreet Music (1975), and Music for Airports (1978). During this decade, Eno would also begin a parallel career as an innovative producer, which included work on albums by Talking Heads and Devo, the no wave compilation No New York (1978), and works by avant-garde artists such as John Cale, Jon Hassell, and Harold Budd, among others. He also took part in frequent collaborations, among them albums with guitarist Robert Fripp, German experimental group Cluster, singer David Bowie’s late-70s “Berlin Trilogy”, and the David Byrne collaboration My Life in the Bush of Ghosts (1981). In subsequent decades, Eno continued to record solo albums, collaborate, and produce for other artists, including U2, Coldplay, Laurie Anderson, James, Grace Jones, Slowdive, and James Blake. Dating back to his time as a student, he has also pursued a variety of multimedia projects in parallel with his music career, including sound installations and his mid-70s co-development of Oblique Strategies, a deck of cards featuring cryptic aphorisms intended to break creative blocks and encourage lateral thinking. He continues to release music, produce, and write, and maintains a regular column in Prospect Magazine. Contents 1 Early life and education 2 Career 2.1 1970s 2.2 1980s 2.3 1990s 2.4 2000s 2.5 2010s 3 Record producer and other projects 3.1 Record production 3.2 The Microsoft Sound 3.3 Video work 3.4 Generative music 3.5 Obscure Records 3.6 Other work 4 Influence 5 Personal life and beliefs 6 Discography 6.1 Solo studio albums 6.2 Ambient installation albums 7 Bibliography 8 Footnotes 9 References 10 External links Early life and education Brian Eno was born in 1948 at Phyllis Memorial Hospital, Woodbridge, Suffolk, the son of Catholic parents William Eno, who had followed his father and grandfather into the postal service, and Maria Eno (née Buslot), a Belgian-born woman whom William had met during his World War II service. The unusual surname Eno, long established in Suffolk, derives from the French Huguenot surname Hennot.7 Maria had already had a daughter (Brian's half-sister Rita), and together William and Maria would have two further children, Arlette and Roger. Eno was educated at St Joseph's College, Ipswich, which was founded by the St John le Baptiste de la Salle order of Catholic brothers (from whom he took part of his name when a student there),8 at Ipswich Art School in cybernetic theorist Roy Ascott's Groundcourse and the Winchester School of Art, graduating in 1969.9 At the Winchester School of Art, Eno attended a lecture by Pete Townshend of the Who about the use of tape machines by non-musicians, citing the lecture as the moment he realised he could make music even though he was not a musician at that point.10 In school, Eno used a tape recorder as a musical instrument and experimented with his first, sometimes improvisational, bands. St. Joseph's College teacher and painter Tom Phillips encouraged him, recalling "Piano Tennis" with Eno, in which, after collecting pianos, they stripped and aligned them in a hall, striking them with tennis balls. From that collaboration, he became involved in Cornelius Cardew's Scratch Orchestra. The first released recording in which Eno played is the Deutsche Grammophon edition of Cardew's The Great Learning (recorded February 1971), as one of the voices in the recital of Paragraph 7 of The Great Learning. Another early recording was the Berlin Horse soundtrack, by Malcom Le Grice, a nine-minute, 2 × 16 mm-double-projection, released in 1970 and presented in 1971.11 Career 1970s Main article: Roxy Music Eno's professional music career began in London, as a member (1971–1973) of the glam/art rock band Roxy Music, initially not appearing on stage with them at live shows, but operating the mixing desk, processing the band's sound with a VCS3 synthesiser and tape recorders, and singing backing vocals. He then progressed to appearing on stage as a performing member of the group, usually flamboyantly costumed. He quit the band on completing the promotional tour for the band's second album, For Your Pleasure, because of disagreements with lead singer Bryan Ferry and boredom with the rock star life.12 In 1992, he described his Roxy Music tenure as important to his career: "As a result of going into a subway station and meeting Andy Mackay, I joined Roxy Music, and, as a result of that, I have a career in music. If I'd walked ten yards further on the platform, or missed that train, or been in the next carriage, I probably would have been an art teacher now".13 During his period with Roxy Music, and for his first three solo albums, he was credited on records only as 'Eno'. Eno acting in Dutch television (1974) Eno embarked on a solo career almost immediately. Between 1973 and 1977 he created four albums of electronically inflected art pop:14 Here Come the Warm Jets (1973), Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy) (1974), Another Green World (1975), and Before and After Science (1977). Tiger Mountain contains the galloping "Third Uncle", one of Eno's best-known songs, owing in part to its later being covered by Bauhaus. Critic Dave Thompson writes that the song is "a near punk attack of riffing guitars and clattering percussion, 'Third Uncle' could, in other hands, be a heavy metal anthem, albeit one whose lyrical content would tongue-tie the most slavish air guitarist."15 These four albums were remastered and reissued in 2004 by Virgin's Astralwerks label. Due to Eno's decision not to add any extra tracks of the original material, a handful of tracks originally issued as singles have not been reissued ("Seven Deadly Finns" and "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" were included on the deleted Eno Box II: Vocal and the single mix of "King's Lead Hat", the title of which is an anagram of "Talking Heads", has never been reissued). During this period, Eno also played three dates with Phil Manzanera in the band 801, a "supergroup" that performed more or less mutated selections from albums by Eno, Manzanera, and Quiet Sun, as well as covers of songs by the Beatles and the Kinks. In 1972, Eno and Robert Fripp (from King Crimson) used a tape-delay system, described as 'Frippertronics', and the pair released the proto-ambient album (No Pussyfooting) (1973).16 The technique involved two Revox tape recorders set up side by side, with the tape unspooling from the first deck being carried over to the second deck to be spooled. This enabled sound recorded on the first deck to be played back by the second deck at a time delay that varied with the distance between the two decks and the speed of the tape (typically a few seconds). The technique was borrowed from minimalist composer Terry Riley, whose similar tape-delay feedback system with a pair of Revox tape recorders (a setup Riley used to call the "Time Lag Accumulator") was first used on Riley's album Music for The Gift (1963).17 In 1975, Fripp and Eno released a second album, Evening Star, and played several live shows in Europe. Eno was a prominent member of the performance art-classical orchestra the Portsmouth Sinfonia – having started playing with them in 1972. In 1973 he produced the orchestra's first album The Portsmouth Sinfonia Plays the Popular Classics (released in March 1974) and in 1974 he produced the live album Hallellujah! The Portsmouth Sinfonia Live at the Royal Albert Hall of their infamous May 1974 concert (released in October 1974). In addition to producing both albums, Eno performed in the orchestra on both recordings – playing the clarinet. Eno also deployed the orchestra's famously dissonant string section on his second solo album Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy). The orchestra at this time included other musicians whose solo work he would subsequently release on his Obscure label including Gavin Bryars and Michael Nyman. That year he also composed music for the album Lady June's Linguistic Leprosy, with Kevin Ayers, to accompany the poet June Campbell Cramer. Eno continued his career by producing a larger number of highly eclectic and increasingly ambient electronic and acoustic albums. He is widely credited with coining the term "ambient music",18 low-volume music designed to modify one's perception of a surrounding environment. His first such work, 1975's Discreet Music (again created via an elaborate tape-delay methodology, which Eno diagrammed on the back cover of the LP), is considered the landmark album of the genre. This was followed by his Ambient series (Music for Airports (Ambient 1), The Plateaux of Mirror (Ambient 2), Day of Radiance (Ambient 3) and On Land (Ambient 4)). Eno was the primary musician on these releases with the exception of Ambient 2 which featured Harold Budd on keyboard, and Ambient 3 where the American composer Laraaji was the sole musician playing the zither and hammered dulcimer with Eno producing. In 1975 Eno performed as the Wolf in a rock version of Sergei Prokofiev's classic Peter and the Wolf. Produced by Robin Lumley and Jack Lancaster, the album featured Gary Moore, Manfred Mann, Phil Collins, Stephane Grapelli, Chris Spedding, Cozy Powell, Jon Hiseman, Bill Bruford and Alvin Lee. Also in 1975, Eno provided synthesisers and treatments on Quiet Sun's Mainstream album alongside Phil Manzanera, Charles Hayward, Dave Jarrett, and Bill MacCormick, and he performed on and contributed songs and vocals to Manzanera's Diamond Head album. In September 1976 Eno recorded with the Krautrock/Kosmische Musik group Harmonia at their studio in Forst, Germany. This material was not released until 1997 as Tracks and Traces by Harmonia '76. It was again reissued in 2009 with additional tracks and credited to Harmonia & Eno '76. From 1976 to 1978 Eno collaborated with David Bowie on Bowie's "Berlin Trilogy" (Low, Heroes, and Lodger), and from 1978 to 1980 with Talking Heads (More Songs About Buildings and Food, Fear of Music, and Remain in Light). 1980s In 1980 Eno provided a film score for Herbert Vesely's Egon Schiele – Exzess und Bestrafung, also known as Egon Schiele – Excess and Punishment. The ambient-style score was an unusual choice for a historical piece, but it worked effectively with the film's themes of sexual obsession and death. In 1981, after he returned from Ghana and before making On Land, Robert Quine played him Miles Davis' 1974 track "He Loved Him Madly", a melancholy tribute to Duke Ellington influenced by both African music and Karlheinz Stockhausen: as Eno stated in the liner notes for On Land, "Teo Macero's revolutionary production on that piece seemed to me to have the "spacious" quality I was after, and like Federico Fellini's 1973 film Amarcord, it too became a touchstone to which I returned frequently."19 In 1980–1981 Eno collaborated with David Byrne of Talking Heads on My Life in the Bush of Ghosts, which was built around radio broadcasts Eno collected while living in the United States, along with sampling recordings from around the world transposed over music predominantly inspired by African and Middle Eastern rhythms. In 1983 Eno collaborated with his brother, Roger Eno, and Daniel Lanois on the album Apollo: Atmospheres and Soundtracks. Many of the sounds created on this album can be heard again on later albums produced by both Eno and Lanois. Tracks from the album are also used as part of the musical score for the Al Reinert film, For All Mankind (1989). 1990s This section of a biography of a living person does not include any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living people that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately. Find sources: "Brian Eno" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR · free images (November 2015) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) In 1992 Eno released an album featuring heavily syncopated rhythms entitled Nerve Net, with contributions from several former collaborators including Fripp, Benmont Tench, Robert Quine and John Paul Jones. This album was a last-minute substitution for My Squelchy Life, which featured more pop oriented material, with Eno on vocals. (Several tracks from My Squelchy Life later appeared on 1993's retrospective box set Eno Box II: Vocals, and the entire album was eventually released in 2014 as part of an expanded re-release of Nerve Net.) Eno also released in 1992 The Shutov Assembly, recorded between 1985 and 1990. This album embraces atonality and abandons most conventional concepts of modes, scales and pitch. Much of the music shifts gradually and without discernible focus, and is one of Eno's most variedvague ambient collections. Conventional instrumentation is eschewed, save for treated keyboards. During the 1990s Eno became increasingly interested in self-generating musical systems, the results of which he called generative music. The basic premise of generative music is the blending of several independent musical tracks, of varying sounds, length, and in some cases, silence. When each individual track concludes, it starts again mixing with the other tracks allowing the listener to hear an almost infinite combination. In one instance of generative music, Eno calculated that it would take almost 10,000 years to hear the entire possibilities of one individual piece. He has presented this music in his own, and other artists', art and sound installations, most notably I Dormienti (The Sleepers), Lightness: Music for the Marble Palace, Music for Civic Recovery Centre, The Quiet Room and Music for Prague. One of Eno's better-known collaborations was with the members of U2, Luciano Pavarotti and several other artists in a group called Passengers. They produced the 1995 album Original Soundtracks 1, which reached No. 76 on the US Billboard charts and No. 12 in the UK Albums Chart. It featured a single, "Miss Sarajevo", which reached number 6 in the UK Singles Chart.needed This collaboration is chronicled in Eno's book A Year with Swollen Appendices, a diary published in 1996. In 1996 Eno scored the six-part fantasy television series Neverwhere. 2000s In 2004 Fripp and Eno recorded another ambient music collaboration album, The Equatorial Stars. Eno returned in June 2005 with Another Day on Earth, his first major album since Wrong Way Up (with John Cale) to prominently feature vocals (a trend he continued with Everything That Happens Will Happen Today). The album differs from his 1970s solo work as musical production has changed since then, evident in its semi-electronic production. In early 2006 Eno collaborated with David Byrne, again, for the reissue of My Life in the Bush of Ghosts in celebration of the influential album's 25th anniversary. Eight previously unreleased tracks, recorded during the initial sessions in 1980/81, were added to the album, while one track, "Qu'ran", was removed in accordance with a strongly worded complaint from an Islamic organisation in London.20 An unusual interactive marketing strategy was employed for its re-release; the album's promotional website features the ability for anyone to officially and legally download the multi-tracks of two songs from the album, "A Secret Life" and "Help Me Somebody". Listeners can then remix and upload new mixes of these tracks to the website so that others can listen to and rate them. Eno at the Long Now Foundation, 26 June 2006 In late 2006 Eno released 77 Million Paintings, a program of generative video and music specifically for the PC. As its title suggests, there is a possible combination of 77 million paintings where the viewer will see different combinations of video slides prepared by Eno each time the program is launched. Likewise, the accompanying music is generated by the program so that it's almost certain the listener will never quite hear the same arrangement twice. The second edition of "77 Million Paintings" featuring improved morphing and a further two layers of sound was released on 14 January 2008. In June 2007, when commissioned in the Yerba Buena Center for the Arts in San Francisco, California, Annabeth Robinson (AngryBeth Shortbread) recreated 77 Million Paintings in Second Life.21 In 2007 Eno's music was featured in a movie adaption of Irvine Welsh's best-selling collection Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance. He also appeared playing keyboards in Voila, Belinda Carlisle's solo album sung entirely in French. Also in 2007, Eno contributed a composition titled "Grafton Street" to Dido's third album, Safe Trip Home, released in November 2008.22 In 2008, he released Everything That Happens Will Happen Today with David Byrne, designed the sound for the video game Spore23 and wrote a chapter to Sound Unbound: Sampling Digital Music and Culture, edited by Paul D. Miller (a.k.a. DJ Spooky). Eno revealed on radio in May 2009 that a skin graft he received as treatment for a severe burn on his arm was part human skin, part carbon fibre. He explained that as human skin is based on carbon, the experimental treatment was likely going to work out well for him, in spite of the fact that he feels a lightness in the affected arm.24 In June 2009 Eno curated the Luminous Festival at Sydney Opera House, culminating in his first live appearance in many years. "Pure Scenius" consisted of three live improvised performances on the same day, featuring Eno, Australian improvisation trio The Necks, Karl Hyde from Underworld, electronic artist Jon Hopkins and guitarist Leo Abrahams. Eno scored the music for Peter Jackson's film adaptation of The Lovely Bones, released in December 2009.25 2010s Eno at MoogFest 2011 Eno released another solo album on Warp in late 2010. Small Craft on a Milk Sea, made in association with long-time collaborator Leo Abrahams and Jon Hopkins, was released on 2 November in the United States and 15 November in the UK.26 The album included five compositions27 as adaptions of those tracks that Eno wrote for The Lovely Bones.28 Eno also sang backing vocals on Anna Calvi's debut album, on the songs "Desire" and "Suzanne & I".29 He later released Drums Between the Bells,30 a collaboration with poet Rick Holland, on 4 July 2011. In November 2012, Eno released Lux, a 76-minute composition in four sections, through Warp.31 Eno worked with French–Algerian Raï singer Rachid Taha on Taha's Tékitoi (2004) and Zoom (2013) albums, contributing percussion, bass, brass and vocals. Eno also performed with Taha at the Stop the War Coalition concert in London in 2005.32 In May 2014, Eno and Underworld's Karl Hyde released Someday World, featuring various guest musicians: from Coldplay's Will Champion and Roxy Music's Andy Mackay to newer names such as 22-year-old Fred Gibson, who helped produce the record with Eno.33 Within weeks of the release, a second full-length album was announced titled High Life, which was released on 30 June 2014.34 In January 2016, a new Eno ambient soundscape was premiered as part of Michael Benson's planetary photography exhibition "Otherworlds" in the Jerwood Gallery of London's Natural History Museum. In a statement Eno commented about the unnamed half-hour piece: "We can’t experience space directly; those few who’ve been out there have done so inside precarious cocoons. They float in silence, for space has no air, nothing to vibrate - and therefore no sound. Nonetheless we can’t resist imagining space as a sonic experience, translating our feelings about it into music. In the past we saw the Universe as a perfect, divine creation - logical, finite, deterministic - and our art reflected that. The discoveries of the Space age have revealed instead a chaotic, unstable and vibrant reality, constantly changing. This music tries to reflect that new understanding." On February 24, 2016, Eno announced a new ambient installment album, The Ship, to be released on April 29, 2016 on Warp.35 Record producer and other projects Record production From the beginning of his solo career in 1973, Eno was in demand as a producer – though his management now describe him as a "sonic landscaper" rather than a producer. The first album with Eno credited as producer was Lucky Leif and the Longships by Robert Calvert. Eno's lengthy string of producer credits includes albums for Talking Heads, U2, Devo, Ultravox and James. He also produced part of the 1993 album When I Was a Boy by Jane Siberry. He won the best producer award at the 1994 and 1996 BRIT Awards. Eno describes himself as a "non-musician" and used the term "treatments" to describe his modification of the sound of musical instruments, and to separate his role from that of the traditional instrumentalist. His skill at using "The Studio as a Compositional Tool"36 (the title of an essay by Eno) led in part to his career as a producer. His methods were recognised at the time (mid-1970s) as unique, so much so that on Genesis's The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway, he is credited with 'Enossification'; on Robert Wyatt's Ruth Is Stranger Than Richard with a Direct inject anti-jazz raygun and on John Cale's Island albums as simply being "Eno". Despite being a self-professed "non-musician", Eno has contributed to recordings by artists as varied as Nico, Robert Calvert, Genesis, David Bowie, and Zvuki Mu, in various capacities such as use of his studio/synthesiser/electronic treatments, vocals, guitar, bass guitar, and as just being 'Eno'. In 1984, he (along with several other authors) composed and performed the "Prophecy Theme" for the David Lynch film Dune; the rest of the soundtrack was composed and performed by the group Toto. Eno produced performance artist Laurie Anderson's Bright Red album, and also composed for it. The work is avant-garde spoken word with haunting and magnifying sounds. Eno played on David Byrne's musical score for The Catherine Wheel, a project commissioned by Twyla Tharp to accompany her Broadway dance project of the same name. He worked with Bowie as a writer and musician on Bowie's influential 1977–79 'Berlin Trilogy' of albums, Low, "Heroes" and Lodger, on Bowie's later album Outside, and on the song "I'm Afraid of Americans". In 1980 Eno developed an interest in altered guitar tunings, which led to Guitarchitecture discussions with Chuck Hammer, former Lou Reed guitarist. Recorded in France and Germany, the spacey effects on Low were largely created by Eno, who played a portable EMS Synthi A synthesizer. Producer Tony Visconti used an Eventide Harmonizer to alter the sound of the drums, claiming that the audio processor “f–s with the fabric of time.”37 Eno co-produced The Unforgettable Fire (1984), The Joshua Tree (1987), Achtung Baby (1991), and All That You Can't Leave Behind (2000) for U2 with his frequent collaborator Daniel Lanois, and produced 1993's Zooropa with Mark "Flood" Ellis. In 1995, U2 and Eno joined forces to create the album Original Soundtracks 1 under the group name Passengers; songs from which included "Your Blue Room" and "Miss Sarajevo". When the album was released, the US charts were dominated by movie soundtrack albums and singles. Even though films are listed for each song, all but three are bogus. Once Eno pointed out that it was not a real ploy for radio airplay, but a spoof of one, U2 agreed to the concept. Eno also produced Laid (1993), Wah Wah (1994) Millionaires (1999) and Pleased to Meet You (2001) for James, performing as an extra musician on all four. He is credited for "frequent interference and occasional co-production" on their 1997 album Whiplash. Eno played on the 1986 album Measure for Measure by Australian band Icehouse. He remixed two tracks for Depeche Mode, "I Feel You" and "In Your Room", both single releases from the album Songs of Faith and Devotion in 1993. In 1995, Eno provided one of several remixes of "Protection" by Massive Attack (originally from their Protection album) for release as a single. In 2007, he produced the fourth studio album by Coldplay entitled Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends, which was released in 2008. Also in 2008, he worked with Grace Jones on her album Hurricane, credited for "production consultation" and as a member of the band, playing keyboards, treatments and background vocals. He worked on the twelfth studio album by U2, again with Lanois, titled No Line on the Horizon. It was recorded in Morocco, south France and Dublin and released in Europe on 27 February 2009. In 2011, Eno and Coldplay reunited and Eno contributed "enoxification" and additional composition on Coldplay's fifth studio album Mylo Xyloto, released on 24 October of that year. Eno's connections to other progressive rock music artists The Microsoft Sound In 1994, Microsoft designers Mark Malamud and Erik Gavriluk approached Eno to compose music for the Windows 95 project.38 The result was the six-second start-up music-sound of the Windows 95 operating system, "The Microsoft Sound". In an interview with Joel Selvin in the San Francisco Chronicle he said: The idea came up at the time when I was completely bereft of ideas. I'd been working on my own music for a while and was quite lost, actually. And I really appreciated someone coming along and saying, "Here's a specific problem – solve it." The thing from the agency said, "We want a piece of music that is inspiring, universal, blah-blah, da-da-da, optimistic, futuristic, sentimental, emotional," this whole list of adjectives, and then at the bottom it said "and it must be 31/4 seconds long."1 I thought this was so funny and an amazing thought to actually try to make a little piece of music. It's like making a tiny little jewel. In fact, I made eighty-four pieces. I got completely into this world of tiny, tiny little pieces of music. I was so sensitive to microseconds at the end of this that it really broke a logjam in my own work. Then when I'd finished that and I went back to working with pieces that were like three minutes long, it seemed like oceans of time.39 Eno shed further light on the composition of the sound on the BBC Radio 4 show The Museum of Curiosity, admitting that he created it using a Macintosh computer, and stating "I wrote it on a Mac. I've never used a PC in my life; I don't like them."40 Video work Eno had spoken of an early and ongoing interest in playing with light in a similar way to the ambient manner in which he manipulated sound, but only started experimenting with the medium of video in 1978. Eno describes the first video camera he received, which would become his main tool for creating ambient video and light installations: "One afternoon while I was working in the studio with Talking Heads, the roadie from Foreigner, working in an adjacent studio, came in and asked whether anyone wanted to buy some video equipment. I'd never really thought much about video, and found most 'video art' completely unmemorable, but the prospect of actually owning a video camera was at that time quite exotic."41 The Panasonic industrial camera Eno received had significant design flaws preventing the camera from sitting upright without the assistance of a tripod. This led to his works' being filmed in vertical format, forcing the viewer to flip his television set on its side to view it in the proper orientation.42 The pieces Eno produced with this method, such as Mistaken Memories of Mediaeval Manhattan (1980) and Thursday Afternoon (1984) (accompanied by the album of the same title), were labelled as 'Video Paintings.' He explained the genre title in the music magazine NME: "I was delighted to find this other way of using video because at last here's video which draws from another source, which is painting... I call them 'video paintings' because if you say to people 'I make videos', they think of Sting's new rock video or some really boring, grimy 'Video Art'. It's just a way of saying, 'I make videos that don't move very fast."43 These works presented Eno with the opportunity to expand his ambient aesthetic into a visual form, manipulating the medium of video to produce something not present in the normal television experience. His video works were shown around the world in exhibitions in New York and Tokyo, as well as released on the compilation 14 Video Paintings in 2005.44 Eno continued his video experimentation through the 80s, 90s and 2000s, leading to further experimentation with the television as a malleable light source and onto his generative works such as 77 Million Paintings in 2006.45 Generative music For more details on this topic, see Generative music. From the late 1970s to the present Eno has created art installations - of which many, if not all, have been accompanied by his music systems. Typically these are generative music systems consisting of several layers of musical elements (of his creation), sometimes combined with location recordings. In the late 1990s Eno explained one of the music systems he had set up for an installation: "The way that this piece of music works is that there are 12 CDs and each CD is on random shuffle, and the piece just keeps on shuffling itself." It's stated that he conceived of the self-generating music idea via genetic science where two mammals come together to conceive of a child whose characteristics are unknown. In 1996 Eno collaborated in developing the SSEYO Koan generative music system (by Pete Cole and Tim Cole of Intermorphic) that he used in composing the hybrid music in the album Generative Music 1 - only playable on the Koan generative music system. Later more Koan music was released, including Wander (2001) and Dark Symphony (2007). In 2006 the software program 77 Million Paintings was developed and released for both Windows and Macintosh operating systems. The program displays artwork by Eno, full screen, while his music plays. Randomised combinations generated by the software of both the overlaid image slideshow and music layers effectively ensures that the same combination of images, as well as the generative musical soundscape, is never played twice. A second edition of 77 Million Paintings, featuring improved image morphing and a further two layers of sound, was released on 14 January 2008. Eno has also participated, as composer, with Chilvers as consultant, in the creation of the score for the video game Spore (2008)23 by Electronic Arts – in which much of the music is presented in a generative manner. Most notably, generative music is featured for each of the game's editors/creators, where a player can create or edit; cells, creatures, buildings, vehicles, spaceships and more (for use in game play). As well, while the player visits a planet generative music plays that gives the planet a kind of musical ambience - where the kind of music that plays is dependent on the state of the planet (its ability to support life). The game also features an area to edit the generative music for specifically the player's own cities (colonies) - where musical elements can be added or removed, along with the option to customize a repeating score. Then during game play the layers randomly play all together while the player's location is at one of their own cities. However, the music for aliens and their colonies (cities) merely use the looping of a single track, rather than a generative music system. Once a music track is assigned to an alien species that species will always have that specific music associated with it for the duration of gameplay. There are 20 different music tracks that get randomly assigned - which differs from the music used for the robot alien species known as "Grox" - in that they always have the same music track that serves as their theme. While a good deal of the game's soundtrack is generative often other methods are used, such as the straight looping (as mentioned for the alien themes). Longer tracks are looped for space travel and the "Galactic view" (main menu). The "Sporepedia" menus also loops a longer music track, but is programmed to fade up randomly at different parts of the track. Eno and Peter Chilvers set up the website generativemusic.com and created generative music applications for the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad: Bloom (2008), Trope (2009), Scape (2012) – and Sandra O'Neill and Chilvers created Air (2009), based on concepts developed by Eno in his Ambient 1: Music for Airports album.46 Obscure Records Main article: Obscure Records Eno started the Obscure Records label in Britain in 1975 to release works by lesser-known composers. The first group of three releases included his own composition, Discreet Music, and the now-famous The Sinking of the Titanic (1969) and Jesus' Blood Never Failed Me Yet (1971) by Gavin Bryars. The second side of Discreet Music consisted of several versions of Pachelbel's Canon, the composition which Eno had previously chosen to precede Roxy Music's appearances on stage, to which various algorithmic transformations have been applied, rendering it almost unrecognisable. Side one consisted of a tape loop system for generating music from relatively sparse input. These tapes had previously been used as backgrounds in some of his collaborations with Fripp, most notably on Evening Star. Only ten albums were released on Obscure, including works by John Adams, Michael Nyman, and John Cage. At this time Eno was also affiliating with artists in the Fluxus movement. Other work Eno has also been active in other artistic fields. In March 2008 he collaborated with the Italian artist Mimmo Paladino on a show of the latter's works with Eno's soundscapes at Ara Pacis in Rome. In 2013, Eno sold limited edition prints of artwork from his 2012 album Lux from his website.4748 Eno appeared as Father Brian Eno at the "It's Great Being a Priest!" convention, in "Going to America", the final episode of the television sitcom Father Ted, which originally aired on 1 May 1998 on Channel 4.49 Influence Eno is frequently referred to as one of popular music's most influential artists.50 Critic Jason Ankeny at AllMusic argues that Eno "forever altered the ways in which music is approached, composed, performed, and perceived, and everything from punk to techno to new age bears his unmistakable influence."1 Eno has spread his techniques and theories primarily through his production; his distinctive style affected a number of projects in which he has been involved, including Bowie's "Berlin Trilogy" (helping to popularise minimalism) and the albums he produced for Talking Heads (incorporating, on Eno's advice, African music and polyrhythms), Devo, and other groups.51 Eno's first collaboration with David Byrne, 1981's My Life in the Bush of Ghosts, pioneered sampling techniques that would prove to be influential in hip-hop, and broke ground by incorporating world music into popular Western music forms.523 Eno and Peter Schmidt's Oblique Strategies have been used by many bands, and Eno's production style has proven influential in several general respects: "his recording techniques have helped change the way that modern musicians – particularly electronic musicians – view the studio. No longer is it just a passive medium through which they communicate their ideas but itself a new instrument with seemingly endless possibilities."53 While not the only inventor of ambient music,54 Eno is seen as a major contributor to the genre. The Ambient Music Guide argues that he has brought from "relative obscurity into the popular consciousness" fundamental ideas about ambient music, including "the idea of modern music as subtle atmosphere, as chill-out, as impressionistic, as something that creates space for quiet reflection or relaxation."53 His groundbreaking work in electronic music has been said to have brought widespread attention to and innovations in the role of electronic technology in recording.54 "I've often eulogised Eno's musical abilities," remarked Rick Wright of Pink Floyd, "but alongside his talent he's also a very nice guy. Sickening, isn't it?"55 Eno's "unconventional studio predilections", in common with those of Peter Gabriel, were an influence on the recording of "In the Air Tonight", the single which launched the solo career of his former drummer Phil Collins.56 Collins said he "learned a lot" from working with Eno.57 Both Half Man Half Biscuit (in the song "Eno Collaboration" on the EP of the same name) and MGMT have written songs about Eno. The band LCD Soundsystem has frequently cited Eno as a key influence on their own sound and music. In 2011 Belgian academics from the Royal Museum for Central Africa named a species of Afrotropical spider Pseudocorinna brianeno in his honour.58 Personal life and beliefs In 1967, at the age of 18, Eno married his first wife Sarah Grenville. They had a daughter, Hannah, born in July 1967, before divorcing. Eno married his manager Anthea Norman-Taylor in 1988; they have two daughters, Irial and Darla.59 Eno has referred to himself as "kind of an Evangelical Atheist" but has also professed an interest in religion.60 In 1996, Eno and others started the Long Now Foundation to educate the public about the very long-term future of society.61 He is also a columnist for the British newspaper The Observer. The Nokia 8800 Sirocco Edition mobile phone features exclusive music composed by Eno.62 Between 8 January 2007 and 12 February 2007, ten units of Nokia 8800 Sirocco Brian Eno Signature Edition mobile phones, individually numbered and engraved with Eno's signature were auctioned off. All proceeds went to two charities chosen by Eno: the Keiskamma AIDS treatment program and The World Land Trust.63 In December 2007, the newly elected leader of the Liberal Democrats, Nick Clegg, appointed Eno – then aged 59 – as his youth affairs adviser.64 In 2006, Eno was one of more than 100 artists and writers who signed an open letter calling for an international boycott of Israeli political and cultural institutions65 and in January 2009 he spoke out against Israel's military action on the Gaza Strip by writing an opinion for CounterPunch and participating in a large-scale protest in London.6667 In 2014, Eno again protested publicly against what he called a "one-sided exercise in ethnic cleansing" and a "war with no moral justification," in reference to the 2014 military operation of Israel into Gaza.68 He was also a co-signatory, along with Archbishop Desmond Tutu, Noam Chomsky, Alice Walker and others, to a letter published in The Guardian that labelled the conflict as an "inhumane and illegal act of military aggression" and called for "a comprehensive and legally binding military embargo on Israel, similar to that imposed on South Africa during apartheid."69 In 2013, Eno became a patron of Videre Est Credere (Latin for "to see is to believe"), a UK human rights charity.70 Videre describes itself as "giveing local activists the equipment, training and support needed to safely capture compelling video evidence of human rights violations. This captured footage is verified, analysed and then distributed to those who can create change."71 He participates alongside movie producers Uri Fruchtmann and Terry Gilliam – along with executive director of Greenpeace UK John Sauven. In 2015, Eno wrote an article for The Guardian in support of the left-wing candidate Jeremy Corbyn in the Labour Party leadership contest.72 On 3 December 2015 Eno appeared in a filmed public forum in London, England, titled "Basic income: How do we get there?",73 about the benefits and need for a basic income. It was hosted by Basic Income UK and also included economist Frances Coppola and anthropologist David Graeber. Discography Main article: Brian Eno discography Solo studio albums Here Come the Warm Jets (1973), Island Taking Tiger Mountain (1974), Island Another Green World (1975), Island Discreet Music (1975), Obscure Before and After Science (1977), Polydor Ambient 1: Music for Airports (1978), Polydor Music for Films (1978), Polydor Ambient 4: On Land (1982), EG Apollo: Atmospheres and Soundtracks (1983), E.G. More Music for Films (1983), E.G. Thursday Afternoon (1985), E.G. Nerve Net (1992), Opal The Shutov Assembly (1992), Warner Bros. Neroli (1993), All Saints The Drop (1997), Thirsty Ear Another Day on Earth (2005), Hannibal Small Craft on a Milk Sea (2010), Warp The Ship (2016), Warp Ambient installation albums Extracts from Music for White Cube, London 1997 (1997), Opal Lightness: Music for the Marble Palace (1997), Opal I Dormienti (1999), Opal Kite Stories (1999), Opal Music for Civic Recovery Centre (2000), Opal Compact Forest Proposal (2001), Opal January 07003: Bell Studies for the Clock of the Long Now (2003), Opal Making Space (2010), Opal Lux (2012), Warp The Ship (2016), Warp Bibliography Bracewell, Michael Roxy Music: Bryan Ferry, Brian Eno, Art, Ideas, and Fashion (Boston, MA: Da Capo, 2005) ISBN 0-306-81400-5 Eno, Brian, Russell Mills and Rick Poynor More Dark Than Shark (London: Faber and Faber, 1986) ISBN 978-0571138838 Eno, Brian A Year with Swollen Appendices: Brian Eno's Diary (London: Faber and Faber, 1996) ISBN 9780571179954 I Dormienti with Mimmo Paladino (2000). Limited edition of 2000 copies. ISBN 978-8888098005 Sheppard, David On Some Faraway Beach: The Life and Times of Brian Eno (London: Orion, 2008) ISBN 978-0-7528-7570-5 Tamm, Eric Brian Eno: His Music and the Vertical Color of Sound (Boston, MA: Da Capo, 1989; 1995) ISBN 9780306806490 Dayal, Geeta 331⁄3: Brian Eno's Another Green World (London and New York: Continuum, 2007) ISBN 978-0-8264-2786-1 Arena, Leonardo Vittorio, Brian Eno. Filosofia per non-musicisti (Milan: Mimesis, 2014) ISBN 978-88-5752-317-0 Footnotes 1.Jump up ^ The eventual length of The Microsoft Sound as supplied and used was roughly 6 seconds, not 31/4. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Jason Ankeny, ((( Brian Eno > Biography ))), AllMusic 2.Jump up ^ Prendergast, Mark The Ambient Century, Bloomsbury UK, 2000. ISBN 0-7475-4213-9 3.^ Jump up to: a b Ruprecht, Alvina (1995). Reordering of Culture: Latin America, the Caribbean and Canada in the Hood. McGill-Queen's Press. p. 351. ISBN 9780886292690. 4.Jump up ^ "Brian Eno Biography". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 28 April 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Steadman, Ian. "Brian Eno on music that thinks for itself (Wired UK)". Wired.co.uk. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 6.Jump up ^ Heigl, Alex. "Five Things Your Favorite Indie Band Owes To Brian Eno". Nerve. Retrieved 28 April 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "On Some FAraway Beach : The Life and Times of Brian Eno". Kindleweb.s3.amazonaws.com. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 8.Jump up ^ Pete Townshend (8 October 2012). Who I Am. HarperCollins. p. 100. ISBN 978-0-06-212726-6. 9.Jump up ^ Edward A. Shanken. "Cybernetics and Art : Cultural Convergence in the 1960s" (PDF). Responsivelandscapes.com. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 10.Jump up ^ David Sheppard (1 May 2009). On Some Faraway Beach: The Life and Times of Brian Eno. Chicago Review Press. p. 27. ISBN 9781556529429. 11.Jump up ^ "Malcom Le Grice Installation". Wkv-stuttgart.de. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "Eno Left Roxy Music to do His Laundry". Contactmusic.com. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 13.Jump up ^ Prendergast, Mark (2001). The Ambient Century: From Mahler to Trance: The Evolution of Sound in the Electronic Age. Bloomsbury Publishing. p. 118. ISBN 1-58234-134-6. 14.Jump up ^ Tannenbaum, Rob (27 August 2002). "Steadfast in Style". The Village Voice (New York). Retrieved 17 July 2013. "After two LPs, Eno left for a solo career, releasing briny albums of art-pop and inventing ambient music." 15.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave. "All Music review". AllMusic. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 16.Jump up ^ Marsh, Peter (5 July 2004). "BBC – Experimental Review – Fripp & Eno, The Equatorial Stars". BBC. Retrieved 8 June 2008. 17.Jump up ^ "The Birth of Loop". Loopers-delight.com. 13 October 1996. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 18.Jump up ^ Prendergast, The Ambient Century: p.93 19.Jump up ^ "Ambient 4: On Land 1986 release notes". Music.hyperreal.org. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 20.Jump up ^ Dahlen, Chris (17 July 2006). "Interview: David Byrne". Pitchfork Media. 21.Jump up ^ Author, Unknown. "77-million-paintings-brian-eno". 77 Million Paintings. The Long Now Foundation. Retrieved 1 November 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Aizlewood, John. "In The Studio". Q Magazine. October 2007. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "GameSpy: Spore – Page 2". Pc.gamespy.com. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 24.Jump up ^ "Interview with Sydney University Radio Group, 18 May 2009". News.surgfm.org. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 25.Jump up ^ 1link 26.Jump up ^ "Pitchfork: Source: Brian Eno Reveals Warp Album Details". Pitchfork.com. Retrieved 23 August 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "Brian Eno: Improvising Within The Rules". National Public Radio. 31 October 2010. Retrieved 31 October 2010. 28.Jump up ^ Troussé, Stephen (December 2010). "The Doctor Will See You Now..". Uncut 163 29.Jump up ^ "Desire by Anna Calvi Songfacts". Songfacts.com. Retrieved 25 March 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "Drums Between The Bells & Panic of Looking". Brian Eno. Retrieved 25 March 2012. 31.Jump up ^ Carrie Battanon (26 September 2012). "Brian Eno Plans Solo Record for November". pitchfork. 32.Jump up ^ "Rachid Taha – Rock El Casbah feat. Mick Jones & Brian Eno – live at Stop the War concert". YouTube. 27 November 2005. Retrieved 8 November 2014. 33.Jump up ^ "Brian Eno and Karl Hyde – Someday World: exclusive album stream". Guardian.com. 29 April 2014. 34.Jump up ^ Henry, Dusty. ""Brian Eno and Karl Hyde announce new album, High Life, stream "DBF""". Retrieved 30 May 2014. 35.Jump up ^ "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 3 March 2016. Retrieved 24 February 2016. 36.Jump up ^ "Pro Session – The Studio as Compositional Tool". Music.hyperreal.org. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 37.Jump up ^ "The History of David Bowie's Berlin Trilogy: 'Low,' 'Heroes' and 'Lodger'". Ultimateclassicrock.com. 27 June 2013. Retrieved 11 January 2016. 38.Jump up ^ Rohrlich, Justin (25 May 2010). "Who Created The Windows Start-Up Sound?". Minyanville's Wall Street. Retrieved 18 June 2013. 39.Jump up ^ Joel Selvin, Chronicle Pop Music Critic (2 June 1996). "Q and A With Brian Eno". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved 19 June 2012. 40.Jump up ^ Adam Bunker, Technology Journalist (23 November 2011). "Brian Eno spills Windows start-up sound secrets". Electricpig. Retrieved 23 November 2011. 41.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian (2006). 77 Million Paintings "My Light Years". pp. 2. 42.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian (2006). "My Light Years". pp. 2. 43.Jump up ^ "NME: Proxy Music". Music.hyperreal.org. 9 November 1985. Retrieved 14 November 2012. 44.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian (2006). "My Light Years". pp. 5. 45.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian (2006). "My Light Years". pp. 6–8. 46.Jump up ^ "Eno and Chilvers Release Sweet Music App for iPhone | Listening Post". Blog.wired.com. 9 October 2008. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 47.Jump up ^ Higgins, Charlotte (27 November 2009). "Brian Eno to curate Brighton festival". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 26 April 2010. 48.Jump up ^ As for a philosophical analysis of Lux, vid. Arena, op. cit., pp. 59–62 49.Jump up ^ Dessau, Bruce (13 May 2010). "Laugh Lines: from Sergeant Bilko to Father Ted". The Guardian. Retrieved 14 September 2014. 50.Jump up ^ Randall Roberts, "Brian Eno to Lecture CSU-Long Beach, Present 77 Million Paintings, Blow Our Minds", LA Weekly, 30 July 2009 51.Jump up ^ "Brian Eno Biography". Musicianguide.com. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 52.Jump up ^ Gina Vivinetto, "Reasons to know Brian Eno", SP Times, 1 July 2004 53.^ Jump up to: a b "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 1 September 2009. Retrieved 19 August 2009. 54.^ Jump up to: a b Richardson, Mark. "Pitchfork: Interviews: Brian Eno". Pitchfork.com. 1 November 2010. Retrieved 9 November 2010. 55.Jump up ^ Q, November 1996 56.Jump up ^ Mills, Gary (26 May 2010). "No Flak Jacket Required: In Defence Of Phil Collins". The Quietus. Retrieved 25 October 2015. 57.Jump up ^ Lynskey, Dorian (11 February 2016). "Phil Collins returns: ‘I got letters from nurses saying, "That’s it, I’m not buying your records"’". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 25 March 2016. 58.Jump up ^ Rudy Jocque & Jan Bosselaers, "Revision of Pseudocorinna Simon and a new related genus (Araneae: Corinnidae): two more examples of spider templates with a large range of complexity in the genitalia" 59.Jump up ^ de Lisle, Tim (10 May 1998). "50 Eno Moments". The Independent on Sunday. 60.Jump up ^ "Brian Eno-Constellations(77 Million Paintings)interview pt 2". BBC Collective. Retrieved 4 January 2013. 61.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian. "The Big Here and Long Now". Retrieved 11 May 2009. "How could you live so blind to your surroundings? ... I called it "The Small Here" ... I was used to living in a bigger Here ... I noticed that this very local attitude to space in New York paralleled a similarly limited attitude to time ... I came to think of this as "The Short Now", and this suggested the possibility of its opposite – "The Long Now"." 62.Jump up ^ "About us". Nokia. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 63.Jump up ^ "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 14 October 2007. Retrieved 27 June 2007. 64.Jump up ^ Hélène Mulholland (19 December 2007). "Clegg hires Brian Eno as youth adviser". London: The Guardian. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 65.Jump up ^ Israel boycott may be the way to peace, The Guardian letters, 15 December 2006 66.Jump up ^ "Stealing Gaza: An Experiment in Provocation: article by Brian Eno at CounterPunch". Counterpunch.org. Retrieved 22 July 2010. 67.Jump up ^ "UK protests in support of Gaza" article by This Is London 68.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian (2014-07-28). "Gaza and the Loss of Civilization". David Byrne. Retrieved 2016-04-29. 69.Jump up ^ Brian Eno; Desmond Tutu; Alice Walker; Noam Chomsky; Ilan Pappe; Ken Loach; Richard Falk; et al. (19 July 2014). "The arms trade and Israel's attack on Gaza". The Guardian. p. 39. 70.Jump up ^ UK Charity Commission, UK Charity Commission Report on Videre, UK Charity Commission, 20 August 2013 71.Jump up ^ Videre Est Credere, Videre Website, Videre Est Credere, 20 August 2013 72.Jump up ^ Eno, Brian (6 August 2015). "Jeremy Corbyn for prime minister? Why not?". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 14 August 2015. 73.Jump up ^ "Basic income: How do we get there?". London. 3 December 2015. Retrieved 11 December 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Brian Eno. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Brian Eno Brian Eno discography at Discogs Brian Eno at the Internet Movie Database Paul Morley interviews Eno in The Guardian, 17 January 2010 Interview with Brian Eno from The Guardian, 19 May 2006 Brian Eno: The Philosophy of Surrender interview November 2008 Eno, Brian. "Oblique Strategies (from the Norton Family Christmas Project)". New Mexico Museum of Art. Retrieved 28 April 2014. Frere-Jones, Sasha. "Ambient Genius: The working life of Brian Eno.". The New Yorker, 7 July 2014. Category:Brian Eno Category:1948 births Category:20th-century English painters Category:21st-century English painters Category:Alumni of the University of Southampton Category:Ambient musicians Category:Aphorists Category:Art rock musicians Category:Astralwerks artists Category:Brit Award winners Category:E.G. Records artists Category:English anti–Iraq War activists Category:English atheists Category:English contemporary artists Category:English electronic musicians Category:English experimental musicians Category:English people of Belgian descent Category:English people of Huguenot descent Category:English record producers Category:Glam rock musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Island Records artists Category:Living people Category:Minimalist composers Category:People educated at St Joseph's College, Ipswich Category:People from Woodbridge, Suffolk Category:Pioneers of music genres Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Roxy Music members Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Warp (record label) artists Category:World music musicians Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:Progressive pop musicians